Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = 3x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-3 \circledcirc -3$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -3$ and $y = -3$ to get $3(-3)^{2}-(-3)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $18$.